Main Page/Internships
Internships Internships have always been a significant aspect of the learning environment at Rollins. The College’s internship program is coordinated through the Office of Career Services and typically involves academic course work as well as hands-on work experience for the student. All of the internships you will be exposed to at Rollins offer, as a primary focus, meaningful exposure to a professional, college-level career field. Through your internship you can earn course credit, explore potential career fields, clarify career goals, develop skills and knowledge that will increase your marketability, make important professional connections, and apply academic concepts in real-world settings. Further, your internship experience Thayer Sargentmay take place down the street, across the world, or both. London Internship Program The London Internship Program is an innovative offering that will give you the opportunity to live, work, and study for a full semester in one of the most historically significant cities in the world. You will intern at a highly respected organization four days per week while taking a course one day per week at one of London’s esteemed institutions of higher education, including City University of London. And whether your internship takes place in the fall or spring semester, you will have plenty of time to enjoy London, as well as take trips throughout Europe. Through this distinctive program, students have interned at… :British Parliament :Citibank Europe :Estee Lauder :The Globe Theatre :Lehman Brothers :Lloyd’s of London Recent Internship Sites Rollins’ location near Orlando provides exceptional opportunities for internship positions with a wide variety of companies and organizations. In many cases, internships are salaried positions. Here are some examples of the more than 375 available internships, by career field… Arts Administration Morse Museum of American Art Orlando Museum of Art Business Administration CNL—Commercial Net Lease Realty Infinity Broadcasting Winter Park Chamber of Commerce Communications and Journalism Caribbean Travel & Life magazine Florida Citrus Sports The Golf Channel Kearney Publishing Corporation Orlando Sentinel Communications Silver Lining Studios, LLC WESH TV—News Channel 2 WKMG—TV 6 Computer Science Clear Channel Communications Image Technical Services Education SeaWorld Florida Seminole County Healthy Start Coalition, Inc. Environmental Studies Aquatic Biologists, Inc. Florida Audubon Society National Park Service St. Johns River Water Management District Event Planning American Diabetes Association Central Florida Sports Commission Economic Development Commission Florida Literacy Coalition Finance American Express Financial Advisors, Inc. Dean Witter Reynolds General Electric John Hancock Life Insurance Company Merrill Lynch Morgan Stanley Smith Barney Health Services Medical Education Department Orlando Regional Healthcare, Health Research Institute International Business Economic Development Commission Key Investment Group Orange County Government Orlando/Orange County Convention and Visitors Bureau Peregrine Financial Group U.S. Department of Commerce World Trade Center Orlando Law Garfinkel Trial Group Ninth Judicial Circuit, Orange County, Florida Orange County Court State Attorney’s Office Marketing and Research Broadband USA Enzian Theater—Florida Film Festival Florida/Discovery Cove National Multiple Sclerosis Society Raging Sky Records Media Production On Line Productions Orlando Science Center WFTV—Channel 9 Psychology Arnold Palmer Hospital Center for Drug-Free Living, Inc. Grove Counseling Center, Inc. Kurtz Center for Cognitive Development Lakeside Alternatives Public Relations Central Florida Performing Arts Alliance Florida Hospital Florida Symphony Youth Orchestra FUTURES Golf Tour Heart of Florida United Way March of Dimes Marriott Vacation Club International Orlando Ballet Ronald McDonald House Charities of Central Florida Schwalb Public Relations Social Services Big Brothers Big Sisters of Central Florida Hands on Orlando, Inc. Harbor House Orange County Youth & Family Services Division Sports MJ Sports Management National Consortium for Athletics & Sports Orlando Predators Arena Football Team Theatre Orlando Fringe Orlando—UCF Shakespeare Festival Other Internship Sites American Red Cross Citigroup Cleveland Indians Columbia Pictures Credit Lyonnais Enterprise Florida EPCOT and the Walt Disney Corporation Ivey, Harris & Walls Metro Orlando International Affairs Commission NASCAR Nickelodeon Studios Orlando Magic Scudder Kemper Investments U.S. Department of Commerce